You & That
by fadingxintoxfantasy
Summary: "Shit, Roomba. New ass?"


"Master, do you want to have sex? I have something I want to show you."

That was certainly a way to get a guy's attention. Saitama looked up at Genos from playing tug o' war with Rover. He didn't look any different from what Saitama could see. Even more exciting.

"Sure," said Saitama, perking up a bit. Genos had been gone all day, and Saitama had been pathetically bored out of his mind.

"Rover, bedtime," Genos ordered as he walked into the room. Rover obediently got up, and brought his rope to the kitchen to chew on while his humans mated. It didn't bother him too much, maybe there will be human puppies in the future for him to play with.

"What are you gonna show me?" Saitama asked, throat getting a little dry. Anticipation alone was enough to get him worked up.

This was the fun part: seducing Saitama. Genos sauntered over to him, got on his knees, and straddled his lover. He smoothed his silicone-padded hands over Saitama's head, pressing himself against his torso.

"I want Master to find it himself~"

A game Saitama was more than happy to play if it meant groping Genos.

"Hm." Saitama ran his hand down Genos' front, his hands dipping between the cyborg's legs. Felt the same there. The same, but still mind-blowingly perfect. He ran his thumbs over the mesh on Genos' thighs, revelling in the small purr his cyborg made.

"Master is getting warmer," Genos breathed as Saitama dipped his head to nip his neck.

"Yeah?" Saitama murmured, bringing his hands back to Genos' front, to the top of his thighs. Then he snaked his hands to the next logical place, and immediately felt the difference in his lover's plush ass. There was so much give, yet still firm. Fuck. Genos was trying to kill him.

"Shit, Roomba. New ass?"

Rolling his head back so he could look at Saitama straight, Genos grinned, having him right where he wanted him. As lovers they were equals, and formalities could dropped. "You're always saying how pretty my ass is, Saitama," he said running his hands under Saitama's shirt, flicking his fingers over his nipples, "And you're always so good to me, Pumpkin."

Climbing off of Saitama, Genos got on all fours with his ass facing his lover.

"There is something more for you once you take off my pants~" he said sweetly.

Invitation accepted.

Saitama got on his knees and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his lover's pants, yanking them down.

"Oh wow~" Saitama chuckled at the sight of a translucent black ass with flecks of silver glitter embedded within. "Is it my birthday?"

"Master, feel it," the cyborg demanded, pushing his ass up a little.

Not needing to be asked twice, Saitama smoothed his hands over Genos' ass, rubbing lightly. It was so warm. The dip between each cheek seemed more pronounced now, too.

No, wait, he actually had one. Oh god it was so awkward but so sexy.

"You have a buttcrack."

"I prefer the vulgarity in action," said Genos, feeling very pleased with himself. Sure the ass was simply for aesthetic's sake, and yes, the glitter was to amuse Saitama more than anything else, but he always felt so sexy when Saitama touched him. He always seemed so fascinated by Genos, and it made him feel amazing. Oh~

Hands groped and slid between his new ass, sending pleasure up and down his newly recalibrated nerve endings. Genos could now feel Saitama better than ever.

"God you're so warm, Genos."

"Mmm~"

Oh, Genos was really enjoying that? Saitama had no idea how much of the groping Genos could feel, but he knew what his boyfriend sounded like when he was turned on. And turned on he was~

Saitama slid Genos' pants off, and shucked them to the side. Now that his ass was in full view, Saitama felt himself start to get hard.

"Damn… Can I eat you out?"

Genos, who had been resting his head in his arms, and mewling at every one of Saitama's touches, groaned an enthusiastic "Yes~."

Reason told Saitama to take some pride in what they were doing, so he scooped his cyborg up (with only mild protest), and plopped him on the futon. As much as a quarter-ton cyborg could be 'plopped.'

"Comfy, Roomba?"

"Master, please~!"

Alright, alright.

But he was going to have fun, first. With two fistfulls of Genos' ass, Saitama massaged into the material. It was still that silicone-y stuff, but softer. Gel-like. Man… the thought of Genos shaking his ass right now in Saitama's face…

Well… he would hold off on that request for now. The kid was practically drooling at this point.

Saitama could think of one way to wake him up.

Smack!

"Oh~! More, Sai!"

Was there a kink Genos didn't have? Nevermind. Saitama wasn't ready to know the answer to that question. At least spanking was reasonable.

"Count 'em, Roomba~"

By the time they had reached past ten, Genos lost count- or chose to- the kid's perfect internal counter only malfunctioned when convenient. The brief painful sparks paired with the sensual rubs turned him into a drooling, teary-eyed mess, though, so Saitama let it slide.

He wanted to have more sensation for Saitama, and while having a full set of genitals was more complicated, and took more time, Genos thought this would be perfect in the meantime. And it wasn't just for Saitama… The scratch-marks on the wood proved that much.

"You okay, Roomba?" Saitama asked, turning him around gently.

"Yes," said Genos with a slight tremble in his voice. His silicone pseudo flesh could not become inflamed, so once Saitama had stopped, he felt normal. Well, as normal as he could when he was as horny as he was.

"You're crying," Saitama observed flatly, brushing a thumb under his lover's eye, smearing the oil.

"I've made you cry before, Master."

"Sure you have."

Genos shot an incriminating glare, and pulled Saitama over him. The two villains lied there for a while, making out, with Saitama's hand running up and down his lover's leg, squeezing that plush ass every so often.

"Mmph~ So how long was this in the works?"

"Three months. It wasn't priority, but I knew you would enjoy it."

"I fucking love you."

Covering his mouth with kisses, Saitama had rendered Genos unable to respond, instead the cyborg was forced to moan into his lover's mouth, the vibrations begging them to Intensify their kissing, harder and faster, once their shirts had been removed.

A good 15 minutes of grinding and making out, and Genos had flipped them over, and was tugging at Saitama's pants, eventually pulling them completely off, and straddling his lover.

"What do you want, Pumpkin?"

"You~"

"How, Pumpkin?"

Any way. This was too much work- didn't Genos know how mind-numbingly gorgeous he was? After a few "uh's" Saitama thought of something.

"I have an idea. Get the lube?"

A playful smirk rose on Genos' face as he climbed off of Saitama, doing as he was told. While Genos did that, Saitama fluffed a pillow at the end of the futon, and knelt beside it.

Lube in hand, Genos looked at the setup.

"Where do I go?" he asked.

"Lie on your stomach," Saitama ordered, offering his hand to guide Genos down.

First he was going to do what he had first requested- eat his boyfriend out. Genos had always made it feel so nice whenever he did it to Saitama… hopefully he could make it feel good for Genos.

"Pumpkin, what are you-? Ah~."

Saitama had enthusiastically dove in, licking, nipping, and spreading him. He felt Genos melt almost immediately.

Great~.

He seemed pretty sensitive even without a hole. This was going to be a lot of fun.

It felt like everything that happened to him in his life thus far had led him to eating out his cyborg boyfriend's ass, reveling in his moans, that soft grinding into his mouth. God he was so fucking hard.

"Can you come like this, Roomba?"

"I-I think so."

"Cool~"

"Pumpkin?"

"Hmm?"

"I want your cock now."

Chuckling, Saitama slid up to kiss the nape of Genos' neck.

"Yes, sir, whatever you say. I am so utterly devoted to you~"

"Pumpkin."

"Yeah?"

"Stop mocking me."

Now in hysterics, Saitama lubed himself up, all while kissing Genos. The cyborg himself was wondering if he should murder him or marry him.

The way his eyes lit up definitely suggested marriage.

They kept that eye contact, with that dopey smile still spread across Saitama's face, as he slid his cock in between Genos' ass.

God, it was so weird, but it felt really nice.

Steam was already engulfing them. Always made Saitama feel like he was in a spa. The mewls coming from Genos were gorgeous.

"Genos. Genos, look at me~"

Two silver slits peered back at the villain. Genos felt as if he was going to fall apart. Each wire and nerve tingled. He could feel Saitama's cock more than he ever could before as his synthetic muscles clenched around him. Saitama ground into him harder in turn, not looking away from him for a second.

"So hot, Roomba. Feel so good."

"Mmph,Saitama~"

Saitama brought a hand down to Genos' front, still against the futon, and pulled at a few of his wires, sending the cyborg wailing.

"Sai~!"

"Fuck. Yes."

Flipping themselves that Genos' shoulders touched Saitama's chest, Saitama moved a bit faster as Genos rolled his ass against his lover. He pulled at his wires more, nipping at his neck. Genos lost his balance and started to slip from Saitama's chest, causing Saitama to hold his cyborg firmly in place as he fucked into that soft heat.

"Sai, fuck. Fuck~" he whined through the hissing steam and slick lube, "You're gonna make me come."

Sucking on one his earrings, Saitama twirled those wires tighter around his finger, making it his job to see that his lover felt amazing. He deserved the world and then some.

"Sai~!"

Oh, fuck yeah. He could actually feel that spasm around his cock- fuck that was good. He was coming right along with Genos, the bliss of it all escaping his throat in a guttural whine.

"'M coming~"

"I-I can feel it."  
"Holy shit, you can?"

"Y-yes, Ssaitama."

That was new, too. Saitama slid a hand between his cheeks, a little grossed out by his own cum, but it was ultimately worth it. Genos loved it. Fuck, he was hot.

Well, maybe a few more rounds before that bath. They had to make sure Genos' new addition was working consistently and properly~


End file.
